Grim Reaper
by Sisters in Sodomy
Summary: Summery will be up soon, please be patient. Eventual 1x2


DISCLAIMER!: Neither the Gundam boys nor Dead Like Me belong to us. -- Gee, like that's a huge surprise! Have fun reading, feel free to comment, lov from Myself, Raven, and SFA.

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes; Funny it didn't take very long. All you really have time for is to think 'oh well', 'god damnit' or 'why me'. So now here I am staring at my lifeless body lying on the side of the road. Why the hell isn't anyone dong anything? Sept the little old lady, who stuck around, just long enough to call an ambulance before rushing off. Thanks.

Okay lets re-cap, I was laying dead as a god-damn-doornail on the side of the street, where I was shot my some assassin who was aiming for the woman next to me, she's fine and walking off to her law-firm and people were stepping over me?! Well, I thought, being dead sucks, that's for sure.

I suppose I should introduce myself First. My name is Duo Maxwell. I was your average high school student, good grades, a few friends and a drop dead gorgeous body. Was being the key word in that statement.

Oh, one more thing...I am shinigami. God of Death and the newest Grim Reaper. Being a reaper, I should mention, isn't something you can choose. Apparently it's decided during the course of your life, it's kind of like a scar, you either have one or you don't. Either you are, or you're not. The cruel bitch named Fate, or Destiny whichever you prefer, is prissy about these things.

Slowly my eyes drifted open and I took in my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was being shot, then looking down upon myself as I died. Moaning lightly I forced myself to sit up, resting my head in my hands.

Something pokes into my field of vision, a hand waving through my bangs. Some one impatient is trying to get my attention. Looking to the left I see someone, I'm guessing human, that could be described as nonchalantly irritated. Yes I am aware those are oxymoron's but that's what he looked like! Sleek back hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, black eyes obviously Asian descent. After staring for what I assume was quite a while, I find my voice. Hello there, nice to see you again. "Hey. Am I dead or something?" I was almost dreading the answer, almost. It wasn't like the idea of death was new to me. I mean I was shot at!

"Where am I?" Was the next thing I asked, looking around once more. I was confused as all hell, to say the least.

The Asian man glared at me looking me up and down before answering. "You were dead. And still are to most people." That answered my first question. Kinda, but left me even more confused in the long run. Fuck.

Sighing in frustration I stood up. "What does that mean? What the hell is this place?" I asked angrily.

Eyeing me with an irritated look, Mr. Asian frowned. "This is where you make your decision, you have two choices. Go on to whatever afterlife you believe in, or come with me for your briefing. Things will be explained there." Great, short to the point, facts but none of the fluff that makes a fact, a fact. Like you know 1+12 but if you have one apple and get another apple that makes two. Ta da!

I sighed. My hands going on autopilot to fidget with the end of my braid. "Alright, I'll follow you…But nothing freaky had better happen to me..." I warned, looking at my surroundings warily.

I stopped after following the Asian for a few steps. "Wait...You were the guy who gave me the subway fair!" I remember someone like him touching my hand and feeling a chill pass through me. That was before I died by the way.

Turning to look at me, he smirked as he motioned for me to continue following him, which I did. Sure I was still confused as all hell, but I was dead apparently so following him certainly couldn't kill me. I mean, after all, the already dead can't die, can they?

Dead. That word seemed weird to me. Ask anyone and they'll tell you or, at least would have told you, that Duo Maxwell was one of the most lively people they knew. It just seemed awkward to think of myself in the past tense. So I'll stick to my 'I can't be dead' song and dance. Did I mention I had a fixation on denial? No? I didn't think so.

"So... Uh... what's this grand high Puuba person we're going to meet like?" I asked, trying to make conversation, to take my mind off of the fact that this place gave me the creeps.

I have to admit. I was thinking of meeting someone like god himself. A bald eight-foot tall being who didn't look human clothed all in white. Then again I just as easily could have been meeting a 2-foot tall red man with horns and a pitchfork. I didn't know what to expect. And Mr. Asshole, so I have named him, wasn't helping with the whole silent treatment. So I poked him.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized as he glared darkly at me. " Uh…what's this person we're going to see like?" I asked again.

The smirking Asian looked back at me and chuckled a bit, grabbing my hand and walking me toward a great lit up door. It had seemed far away just a little while ago, like we'd just traveled down a large black hallway.

I closed my eyes against the brightness for a moment before opening them to look around astonished. I couldn't believe what I was seeing..

I was in what looked like a modern day office building, full of cubicles and people milling about filing reports and fetching papers. "What the...?" I said, surprised. I had expected a medieval throne room.. I had expected a grand palace.. Hell I had expected a bar even... I had expected anything but this...

Before me sat a modern day business woman who gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Welcome, Mr. Maxwell to the employment office for the undead." Before I could question her however she started rattling off things that I just managed to catch. "Formerly Mr. Maxwell that is; Your new name is Dorian Minco." She stamped a post it and handed it to me impatiently going on to the next one. "You live in the apartment complexes off Whitmore Street, number 435 fourth floor." Her dark turquoise eyes looked up at me for a moment, "Got that all, honey? Before you question me: yes you are dead. Wufei give him his post-it. You're a Grim Reaper, You'll have a new identity. Yes you do live forever, No you do Not decide who lives or who dies, You take souls, but you still need to eat and live like a normal human so get a job, I don't care." She threw him two other stamped post it's "I do Not want to see you back in my office Duo, I'll leave the rest of your training up to Wufei here. Good bye Mr. Maxwell. Next!" She broke off with a yell leaving me shocked and trying to soak up all the new information while Wufei lead me away.

"What... Who... Huh?" I stammered, at a loss for words. It seemed about the time that woman said I live on Whitmore Street my brain had decided to take an impromptu vacation. Blinking, I looked at the Asian who seemed to find my current state amusing

Dazedly I looked down to my hands where three neat, little yellow post-it notes were. The first, with a little red stamp in the upper right hand corner, had D. Maxwell, White St. 3:45 P.M, Friday, June 13th. The second with the same little stamp, had my new name and address. The third didn't have a stamp, only the same spider-like writing and, R. Peacecraft, Rose St. 4:00 A.M, Sunday June 22nd

As soon as we were sitting down I practically asked, " What the Sam hell is going on? I get that I died.. But what's the deal with this whole Dorian Minco who lives on Whitmore street thing?" I was feeling frustrated and testy. Man what I wouldn't give for Solo to be here and explain things to me... "And what the hell are these?" I asked, looking at the little yellow pieces of paper in my hand. "Can you please take some time from your busy schedule to explain things to me?" He was leading me out onto the street from the elevator we had taken from the lady's office . Wufei seemed to have targeted a small malt shop to take me and talk things over.

He sighed, "Duo Maxwell is dead. Wouldn't it be strange if -Another- Duo Maxwell turned up who lived in the exact same place?" He does have a point, but this is New York! No one would notice.

I think...

"Okay, okay." I said. "But that doesn't answer my second or third question." I pointed out.

"As Sally mentioned, this is our job. We take souls for a living. It's a destiny thing, You can't get out of it. And she," He pointed to the yellow note in the palm of my hand, "Is your first death. That's what we are, we are Grim Reapers." And just like that, at 5:00 on a Friday evening, after I had died and supposedly come back to life; I, Duo Maxwell was a Grim Reaper. Just a snap of my fingers and a wiggle of my nose, I felt like I should have been cackling over a cauldron or something.

That was also the beginning of my story. But it's not over yet so I'll get back to telling it. Looking down at the piece of paper I had to ask. "So I'm supposed to take the soul of Relena Peacecraft, the wealthiest, most famous, blonde ditz in the entire earth sphere?" I was still in a semi-state of shock, but I was recovering fast. I frowned as I read the time and location on the little yellow post-it. It wasn't too far from where some of my friends lived. Well.. Former friends anyway.. I don't think they'd quite understand that I was alive after I was killed by some unknown assassin.. My eyes narrowed, who by the way was so dead If I ever saw him again. He hadn't been wearing a mask and I caught quite a good look at his face.

Wufei must've recognized the look on my face because he frowned as he said. "Remember, we don't choose who lives and who dies... We only take the souls we're told to. I know your death was unjust, but he'll get his. Everyone does." Blinking I looked up at him. That may be true, but it sure as hell didn't change my plans to get the bastard who shot me. Obviously he hasn't heard of the infamous Maxwell determination. Changing topics I asked. "So exactly how do we 'reap' these souls?"

Pulling a yellow note almost identical to the one I had he looked at the clock, "Come on, newbie. Let's go I'm going to show you the ropes." We walked to the park and approached a man who was on a ladder, fixing a lamppost. "Hello there!" He called with a slight southern accent. "Are you one of then McDonald boys?" I had to fight the look of shock that was on my face. God he sounded nothing like himself with that accent. It almost scared me. On second thought, at the friendly smile that was now directed at the nameless man, I correct myself. It did scare me.

"Sure am." The blonde on the ladder called down with a friendly smile. Wufei just grined and covered his eyes with a hand. "Well! Our momma's know each other and I'm new to the city, so my momma said 'Just go a lookin' for one of them MacDonald's, they'll turn up some where!', and here ya are!" He offered and hand up the man who took it. Then the strange part happened. While Wufei pulled away, there was a shimmery white light going from the MacDonald's hand to his.

Definitely weird. And just to top it off a very prickly...thing that looks like a cross between a human and a monkey jumped around and meddled with the light post. Quickly as it came here it jumped away leaving a smoky black-grey trail in the air behind it, almost as if it was made of ash.

I frowned, feeling a new wave of confusion wash over me. This had to be the most confusing and possibly the most frustrating day of my life...err…. Afterlife. Just as I was about to comment, the lamp post fell and crushed the guys head rather...gruesomely. I winced as blood spattered my already ruined clothes; Great. "And that newbie, Is how you reap."

I turned to man looking quiet disgusted. "Is there a way to do it that doesn't get my clothes covered in blood?" I asked, avoiding looking at the hideous sight that threatened to make me sick. "And does it have to be so gruesome?" He looked up and I follow suit, seeing the little ash-thing make a face at me before disappearing. He snorted, "I guess the gravelings are in a gruesome mood today. You never know how your reap is going to go. You get some ideas when meeting the person but it's mostly up to them."

"I see..." I said.. muttering about how my clothes were ruined. After that we went back to the cafe where we discussed the different aspects of being a reaper and how things could've been worse.

Smiling a little hesitantly at me, and asked he how I was. How was I? Was there some specific emotion was suppose to feel? I had no clue so I just shrugged and drank the soda he had bought for me. He'd taken me back to the café to try and let me soak in this new information. Reflecting back on that now though, I'd have to say I was feeling a myriad of emotions.. Confusion, anger, horror, disgust, and sorrow. It had begun to sink in I'd never be able to see the people I truly cared about ever again. I wouldn't be able to hang out with my friends at the mall, and I wouldn't be able to spend the night watching movies or playing board games with Hilde anymore. That hurt the most. She had become something like a little sister to me. She had always been there for me, especially after Howard had passed away. I sighed as that though passed through my head. I missed her already. ...

I must have looked lost, or forlorn, or something because Wufei, with an almost sympathetic look on his face, reached across the table to place his hand on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Smiling softly at him, I return to my drink sipping at it uninterestedly. If that's not a word I really don't care 'cause I have a habit of making up words when I'm bored or sad and need a pick-me-up. After that night I joined Wufei on a few more of His 'reaps', hoping to get used to the sight of death before the time for me to take my First soul came up. It was about 11, when he retired with a soft smile, seeming meek. "That was my last reap of the night Duo." We had spent the times in between reaps getting to know each other. Apparently He'd been a General in one of the Ancient Chinese wars. I think I remember learning about those in school...Anyway; After talking for awhile we'd grown rather close. Close enough to be called a friend at least. He told me to meet him at the coffee house at 12:00 PM tomorrow to meet my co workers. There were lots of other Reapers living and 'working' in New York apparently. Why not? When in Rome. I looked back to the yellow note, there was a date scribbled on the bottom that I had missed in my daze. "Wu-man said that they give you your reaps on the day they're suppose to die..." So that left one question and Wufei was long gone, so might as well ask myself: 'Self, why is the death of Relena Peacecraft set for 4 A.M. Sunday morning, about two weeks from now?'

Unfortunately, I was too tired to answer myself. Stifling a yawn I decided to have a quick shower before heading off to bed. Which was at home. Wherever that was. Scowling to myself, I rubbed my eyes and started the long walk to Whitmore Street.

Closing the door and removing my shoes I looked around the apartment. It was fairly spacious for 1 person to live in. The Kitchen had black marble tiles for the flooring and the walls were an almost eggshell white. If I lived here long enough I'd have to re-do those, it may just be my opinion by unless your wearing the shades, black and white to not go well together. The appliances were a softer cotton white and the cupboards were a pale blue There was a small window above the sink that let me see out into the street below.

'Okay, I guess that means no sleeping nude anymore.' I mused to myself with slight amusement. I wondered through the apartment, my socked feet moving almost soundlessly on the carpet of the living room. Across the room there were three doors, all neatly labeled. The first, unsurprisingly, was the bathroom, the second was a closet and the third was the bedroom. I was almost afraid to open the third door.

"Solo didn't raise no wimp." I reminded myself before smiling sadly. With a heavy sigh I walked over the foreboding door, and placing my hand on the handle, opened it. The room itself was done in shades of black and dark blue. The floor had black carpeting and the walls and ceiling were painted dark blue. Too dark in my opinion. From experience I knew that if you had a pitch back room and dark furniture you might as well be blind. The 4 post bed, which was situated in the centre of the room looked as though it was...made from ebony wood and the mink blanket on top was a rich black. The pillows on the bed were a deep red that almost reminded me of freshly spilt blood. On the wall opposite from where I stood were two large glass doors which led out onto a balcony.

The dresser was also black with a light silver trim and a large mirror sat on the wall above it. The night table beside the bed was done in the same style as the dresser and sported a small lamp. The closet was next to the bedroom door and had small silver knobs for handles.

"Fuck." was the first coherent thought from my lips. This. Was. Going. To. Cost. A. FORTUNE! How am I gonna get the money to pay for it? Though I couldn't deny that this was a -nice- apartment. Real nice. If I hadn't been in a state of shock that I now lived here, I would have whistled.

Sighing once more I resigned myself to go look for a second, and possibly a third job from this whole reaper thing..

I bit my lip. I -could- just downgrade to a cheaper apartment. Besides, how could I pull of a second job when I've got to go soul-stealing at all hours of the day?

Then again.. This WAS a nice apartment, not mention the one that was assigned to be by that Sally chick. I wasn't sure how she'd feel about me changing apartments on her..

Getting tired of my thoughts ping-ponging from side to side I decided to just get Wu-man's advice when I met him tomorrow. For now this would do okay. Getting some very, very, fluffy towels from the closet I entered that bathroom. Not surprisingly it was furnished in dark purples and was just as expensive looking as everything else. Undressing from my blood spattered clothes, I warmed up the shower. This would feel really nice I was sure.

An hour later I finally emerged from the shower feeling completely relaxed and ready for a good night's sleep. Drying my self off and wrapping my hair and nether regions in a towel I walked back into the bedroom. Yeah I take long showers when I can, fuck you. If you had hair down to your ass you'd wanna take that long to.

Sliding between the sheets naked, I settled on finding something to wear in the morning. And it wasn't a shock to find the sheets were satin and silk. Okay this apartment HAD to have belonged to a woman. There was no other explanation

Deciding that was enough speculation for one night, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. If only to awake what seemed like two seconds later when bright sunlight shining in from the glass balcony doors hit my eyes.


End file.
